Pero ¡YO SI TE AMO!
by Alice Maggio - Whitlock
Summary: Una visita podria cambiarle la vida, aquella visita inesperada... ¿Darian a vuestros hijos en adopcion? Alice lo hizo y termino con una familia unida y feliz... re linda pasen y lean please :DD


**Bueno chicas como ya saben todo esto es de Meyer yo solo me quedo con la trama...**

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON HUMANOS :33 **

**nos leemos abajo...**

* * *

><p>PERO YO SI TE AMO<p>

POV. ALICE

Iba saliendo de mi casa para ir a mi trabajo, después de la tormenta siempre sale el Sol y mi vida es la prueba de ello, tengo un lindo piso, salí adelante, amo a mi novio, no lo cambiara, no vivíamos juntos pero salíamos todos los días, James es muy lindo conmigo, también tengo muy buenas amigas, Bella y Rose, las quiero mucho, siempre me apoyaron en todo, ellas también tienen novios y a ellos también los quiero mucho, el novio de Rose es Emmett y el novio de Bella es Edward.

-Alice – dijo una voz femenina a mis espaldas, así que voltee – hola ¿Tu eres Alice Brandon?

-Si – dije extrañada - ¿Nos conocemos?

-¿No me recuerdas? – dijo una chava como de quince años, ojos verdes y cabello rubio y rizado, labios carnosos y muy linda.

-Lo lamento – negué con la cabeza

-Lo debí suponer – me dijo molesta

-Alice – me grito Bella desde la casa

-Alice – grito Rosalie

-Bien supongo que si recordaras a mis padres adoptivos – dijo entregándome una fotografía

Eran los mismos, una pareja cargando a una bebe…

**Flash back:**

_**-prometo que la cuidaremos muy bien – dijo la mujer que se la llevaría, yo no la quería ver, así que le di la espalda**_

_**-Es muy linda – dijo su esposo**_

_**-¿No quieres cargarla por última vez? – me pregunto la señora**_

_**-Creo que es hora de que se retiren – les dijo mi madre – mi hija está muy cansada, no creo que sea bueno para su salud que estén aquí – y así saco a los señores con mi niña en brazos.**_

**Fin del flash back…**

-Alice ¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunto Bella llegando a mi lado.

-Nada Bella – le dije abriendo la puerta de mi auto, las chicas y yo compartíamos el departamento.

-¿Qué es esto? – me pregunto Rose llegando a donde nosotras y me quito la fotografía.

-Nada – le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Cómo que nada? – Me dijo Rosalie algo molesta – hasta te pusiste pálida

-Os juro que no ha sido nada – les dije para calmarlas - ¡Nos vemos en la noche! ¿Vale?

-Hala – dijeron Bella y Rose despidiéndose de mi con la mano

"esto no puede ser" dije para mis adentros "se suponía que después de que se la llevaran no la volvería a ver nunca"

Me detuve por un alto, mi mente daba vueltas, ¿Cómo era posible que después de quince años volviera a verme como una chiquilla con los mofletes rojos, al rojo vivo y con las manos empapadas? Yo les respondo, volví a ver a esa pequeña.

Teníamos que seguir, apenas se puso el verde comenzaron a pitar el claxon, así es New York, no puedo creer que regresara, después de lo ocurrido me he ido a New Jersey para no tener que lidiar con nadie y aunque el lugar es muy tranquilo, no podía esconderme del mundo para siempre.

Llegue a mi trabajo como a los quince segundos después de salir de mi piso.

Subí el ascensor, a mi me toca en el piso ocho y es trabajar codo a codo con las mejores diseñadoras, la empresa es muy famosa a lo largo del mundo, el edificio consistía en 9 pisos, la empresa en la que trabajo es llamada: _Baby Phat, _la dueña es Kimora Lee Simmons, y está claro que la empresa es de diseño de modas.

-Alice – me llamo Jane, mi asistenta – tiene una junta en tres cuartos de hora

-Gracias Jane – le dije dándole mi saco - ¿algo más?

-Una chica llamo – me informo y yo enarque una ceja

-Y ¿Te dijo su nombre? – pregunte incomoda

-Dijo que se llama Nicole – me informo

-Vale ¿Te dijo que quería? – le pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa

-Dijo que le llamara a este número – me entrego la nota

-Comunícala – le indique

-Ya va – me señalo la puerta con la cabeza

-Gracias – le dije, entre a mi oficina, me senté y comencé a revisar mis diseños, los cuales serian presentados en la junta y si los aceptaban seria un pasito mas para llegar a trabajar codo a codo con la mismísima Kimora.

-Alice ya esta – me informo asomando la cabeza

-Gracias – levante la bocina – ¿Bueno?

_-Hola – me dijo una voz femenina la cual no conocía_

-¿Quién es? – pregunte, la verdad es que no estaba segura de querer saber

_-Nikki – me informo desde el otro lado de la línea_

-No sé quién es usted – le informe con voz firme y hasta incluso un poco arrogante

_-Soy tu hija – dijo utilizando el mismo tono de voz_

-Yo no tengo ninguna hija – mentí

_-Claro que sí y esa hija soy yo – me dijo en tono ¿Burlón? – mira ¿Qué te parece vernos?_

-Me parece la cosa más absurda – le dije nerviosa – yo con usted no tengo nada que ver ni siquiera la conozco

_-Pero si me viste esta mañana - ¿Era ella?_

-Da lo mismo – le dije levantándome como el asiento me quemara

_-Sabes que no me interesa, nos veremos quieras o no – amenazo_

-mira niñata no te conozco y creo que no te convendría conocerme así que deja de pincharme, con una ostia – le dije enojada y colgué

Tome mis carpetas y salí de mi oficina azotando la puerta al cerrar, Jane se sobresalto un poco pero no me importo

-No me pases nuevamente esa línea – le dije y fui a la sala de juntas aunque aun me quedaban cinco minutos

Subí al último piso y me cruce con Victoria, era una chava buen plan pero no me llevaba muy bien con ella, me saludo con la mano y me sonrió y yo hice lo mismo, solo éramos "buenos días" "buenas noches" y san se acabo.

-¿Cómo te va? – pregunto al situarse a mi lado

-Bien ¿a vos? – mentí, ¡NO ESTABA BIEN! Una niñata dice que es mi hija y que quiere que nos veamos, ¿Qué cree? ¿Qué nos reuniremos como Mecano o que cosa?

-Bien – volteo la cabeza para mirarme - ¿Segura estas bien?

-Claro – no sé si lo dije para convencerla a ella o a mi - ¿Vas a la junta?

-Si – dijo mostrándome sus carpetas

-Me parece genial – en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y salimos – suerte

-Igual – me dijo y entramos a la sala de conferencias

Me senté un lugar después de la cabeza a mano izquierda, ya que yo soy la jefa de personal en modas del piso 8 y Victoria se sentó a lado mío ya que es la jefa de personal del piso 7, pero yo también le mando a ella por ser un piso superior.

Kimora llego casi al final, y comenzamos a hablar de los pisos y como ha subido la producción y demás cosas, después le mostramos los diseños, a casi todos tardo unas diez minutos viéndolos y les dijo cosas como: "bien" "genial" "me gusta" "lo odio" y "lárgate"

En el mío se tardo unos veinte minutos y lo miraba ceñuda, a decir verdad no se qué significa eso así que espere…

-Me encanto – dijo Kimora y le dio a su asistenta** –** la cual se llama Dinora **–** mi carpeta, Kimora se levanto – buen día

Después de eso todos soltamos el aire que habíamos contenido, siempre nos esforzábamos mucho para que los diseños fueran del agrado de la jefa.

-Le encanto tu trabajo – me felicito Dinora – si sigues así, tu serás la próxima en ascender

-Gracias – sonreí con ganas

-Todos tienen el día libre – dijo la segunda asistenta de la jefa, la mayoría se alegro, pero otros como yo la miramos con interrogación – dijo que estaba de buenos humos

Después de ir por mis cosas, me despedí de Jane y fui al ascensor llegue al último piso y cuando iba rumbo a mi auto, llego hacia mi esa chica nuevamente ¿Qué cojones hacia ella aquí? Y ¿Cómo mierda sabia en donde trabajo?

-Alice – dijo llegando a mi lado – ni deberías de hablarle así a tu única hija

-Yo hablo como se me da la gana – le dije molesta

-¿Qué? ¿Ver a tu linda hija no te baja los humos? – pregunto con una sonrisa triunfal

-No – dije agriamente y camine hacia mi porsche amarillo 911, el cual me regalaron mis amigos en mi cumpleaños. Y solté un juramento.

-Oye yo no te quiero causar problemas… - dijo llegando a mi lado

-A ¿No? – le interrumpí

- No – dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro – es solo que mis padres murieron hace unos meses y no tengo con quien ir – se explico melancólica

-Lo siento pero no puedo ayudarte – le dije abriendo la cajuela para meter mis cosas

-Solo quiero saber quién es mi padre – me informo – ellos me dijeron tu nombre antes de morir

-Eso no es posible – le dije mirándola a los ojos, cerré la cajuela y esta dio un golpe seco – no puedo llevarte con el

-Pero si sabes quién es ¿No? – me pregunto después de que dio un pequeño brinquito, tal vez por el golpe de la cajuela

-Si – conteste y sentí que me ruborizaba un poco, "Jasper Whitlock" hasta su nombre me causaba mal sabor de boca

-Por favor, llévame con el – me dijo juntando sus manos en modo de suplica – y prometo no volver a molestarte

-Bien creo que podríamos ir hoy – su oferta me agrado – solo que se en donde viven sus padres, les podremos preguntar en donde vive el – le dije y abrí la puerta del copiloto para que subiera, cuando lo hizo, rodee el auto por la parte de atrás y subí de piloto.

-¿Lista? – le pregunte después de ponerme el cinto de seguridad

-Si – dijo y arranque, yo espero que no tengamos que hablar en todo el transcurso – y… ¿Por qué me diste en adopción?

-Era joven e inmadura – al parecer nadie escucho mis suplicas porque sabía que esto iba para largo

-¿No me querías? – me pregunto triste

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que tenia tu edad cuando te tuve – trate de explicarme sin echarme a llorar

-¿No me podías mantener? – pregunto y sentí su mirada clavada en mi rostro

-No – le dije dudando

-Entiendo – dijo alejando su mirada de mi - ¿Cómo se llama?

-¿Quién? – le dije sin entender realmente

-Mi padre – me explico

-Ah… Jasper – dije casi escupiendo su nombre

-¿No le querías? – me pregunto al notar mi reacción

-Le amaba – le dije y una lagrima traicionera recorrió mi mejilla – llegamos

Detuve el auto frente a la casa de los Whitlock, baje del auto y espere a que ella hiciera lo mismo, llegamos hasta el pórtico y toque el timbre, la puerta se abrió y por ella se vio a la hermosa señora Whitlock, Aimé Whitlock, la cual al verme saco los ojos como platos.

-¿Alice? – Pregunto, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y la señora esbozo una hermosa sonrisa – pasa querida

Entramos a la hermosa casa y me percate de que nada había cambiado tal vez el papel tapiz y un poco los muebles pero seguían siendo los mismos.

-¿Cómo ha estado? – le pregunte, no solo por educación en realidad me preocupaba por ella, después de la muerte de Marco, su hijo mayor no volvió a ser la misma

-Bien – aseguro con una sonrisa - ¿Quién es esta hermosa pequeña?

-Se llama Nicole – le informe a mi antigua suegra

-Nikki – me corrigió mi… hija, eso no sonaba tan mal como lo imagine, además yo solo tenía 30, olvídenlo ¡si estoy muy vieja! (sin tratar de ofender a nadie)

-Que chiquilla adorable – le dijo la señora Whitlock - ¿Qué se te ofrecía querida?

-Solo quería saber si usted me podría dar la nueva dirección de su hijo – al decir esto su mirada se volvió dulce, muy dulce para mi gusto

-Claro – me dijo, después de eso fue a donde su mesita, en donde tenía libros.

-¿Cómo está el señor Whitlock? – pregunte tratando de meter algún tema de conversación

-Igual de terco – me dijo riendo

-Ya lo creo – coree sus risas

-Hala aquí esta – me dio un papel – espero que le encuentres

-Muchas gracias – le dije abrazándola

-Espero verte pronto – eso era una despedida la cual agradecí

-Adiós – dijo Nicole

-Adiós linda – y así salimos rumbo a donde Jasper

Subimos al auto y gracias al cielo esta vez fue silencioso. Llegamos a la dirección baje del auto y me dirigí a la entrada del departamento, la reja estaba abierta así que entramos, subimos al piso 3 numero 20 allí toque.

-¿Crees que me quiera? – me pregunto Nicole por lo bajo

-Claro – le dije no muy segura pero trate de no mostrarlo

-¿Quien? – se escucho la voz de Jasper proveniente de adentro del departamento

-Nicole – le dijo ella creo que sabía que yo no diría mi nombre

Como buen idiota que es Jasper abrió la puerta – Hola nen… - se interrumpió el mismo al ver que, pienso yo no era ninguna de sus "queridas" - ¿Alice?

-No soy el cuco – le dije molesta

-Que graciosa – dejo igual, allí fue cuando recordé como lo hice llorar cuando éramos pequeños y le conté dicha historia.

-Ya ves… - le iba a decir algo mas hasta que sentí como una mano calientita tocaba mi mano helada – oh mira ella es Nicole

-Hola – dijo como quien no quiere la cosa - ¿Cómo que Nicole?

-¿Qué tiene? – pregunto la niña o mejor dicho la joven que tenia a mi lado.

-Así se llama tu madre – dijo mirándome, fue entonces cuando caí en cuenta de eso

-¿Tienes otro nombre? – le pregunte y ella solo asintió con la cabeza - ¿Cuál es?

-Aimé – contesto en casi un hilo de voz

-Mira que coincidencia – dijo Jasper en tono burlón

-Déjate de chorradas con una ostia – le dije molesta

-Claro cuando tú me digas que mierda pasa – retruco el

-Pasa que tenemos una hija y que quiere saber quien puñetas es su padre – le dije gritando

-Lo que tengo una hija NO es novedad – me grito al igual

-¿Es que ahora te gustan las tendencias de moda? – le pregunte sin bajar la voz y en un tono irónico

-Si claro – dijo de la misma forma

-Se pueden callar – nos grito nuestra hija

-Hala seamos racionales – me dijo el muy idiota - ¿Quieren pasar?

Entre sin más remedio y vi que su casa era un desbarajuste estaba todo tirado por todas partes.

-¿Gustan sentarse? – pregunto y yo casi me rio, en su casa no había lugar en donde, mas guarde la compostura.

-No gracias – dije

-Si – dijo su hija, y se sentó en un sofá, haciendo un huequito quitando latas, una caja de pizza y unas cuantas prendas de ropa.

-Lamento el desorden – dijo Jasper haciéndose unos cuantos de sus hermosos rizos dorados hacia atrás con la mano derecha – y ¿A que han venido?

-A pasear por la vereda – dije sarcástica, mostrando que era obvio

-Ya entendí – dijo mirándome y luego se volteo a Nicole - ¿Qué esperas de mí?

-Solo quería saber quien eras – le dijo ella

-¿Solo eso? – Pregunto confundido y nuevamente se giro hacia mí -¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro – dije y él me guio a la cocina.

-¿No la habías dado en adopto? – pregunto melancólico, la verdad es que quien la había dado había sido yo sin siquiera consultarle y cuando le dije…

**Flash back…**

_**-¿Qué paso con la bebe Ally? – me pregunto Jasper entrando en la habitación**_

_**-Mi madre la ha cedido en adopto – le informe**_

_**-¿Qué? – Pregunto molesto - ¿Por qué no me consultaron?**_

_**-¿Tu la sustentarías? – le pregunte molesta**_

_**-Si – dijo igual**_

_**-y ¿Qué dejarías la universidad? – pregunte levantándome y aunque sentí un dolor horrible no me importo - ¿Con que dinero la mantendrías?**_

_**-Le podría decir a mi padre que me diera empleo y… - trato de pensar en el futuro**_

_**-Aterriza – le interrumpí – somos demasiado jóvenes **_

_**-Pero podríamos…**_

_**-No, no podríamos – le interrumpí nuevamente**_

_**-Alice… olvídalo – dijo dudando**_

_**-Me iré de la cuidad – le informe – no destruyas tu vida….**_

_**-No, eso tu ya lo has hecho – me interrumpió y se fue…**_

**Fin del flash back…**

-Sí, pero me ha encontrado – le dije

-Y ¿Ahora qué? – me pregunto

-No sé yo he hecho mi vida – le dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Y yo la mía – me dijo asintiendo con la cabeza como pensando en algo, luego se acerco a mí, demasiado cerca para mi gusto – podríamos darle un hermanito – me dijo al oído y yo como una buena dama, me aleje un poco de él tome un poco de vuelo y de di una buena bofetada la cual resonó por el departamento

-No lo vuelvas a pensar – le dije molesta – además yo ya te he olvidado – mentí, sabía que estaba mal que había tratado de olvidarle mas no había podido, simplemente mi corazón se negaba a hacerlo.

-No sabes mentir querida – dicho esto me acorralo entre la pared y su cuerpo, luego de esto sujeto mis muñecas y me beso.

-que miedo – dijo alguien detrás de nosotros – lo lamento es que ya se habían tardado y…

-No pasa nada – me solté de su agarre y fui a donde Nicole – iremos a hacer pruebas de ADN.

-¿Qué? – dijeron ambos pero no les hice caso.

-Me niego – dijo Nikki – se que son mis padres y punto – dijo cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho

-Bueno pues eso yo no me lo trago – le dijo Jasper

-Ni yo – era la primera vez en años que estábamos de acuerdo en algo

-Pues no me importa – nos dijo ella

-Bueno entonces me voy tengo que ir a mi piso y encontrar a mis padres… - dije avanzando a la puerta

-Bien – cedió aquella jovencita

-Bueno – Jasper tomo su chaqueta

Salimos del apartamento y Jasper y Nicole estaban lanzando juramentos a diestra y siniestrara

-¿Se pueden callar? – les pregunte molesta

-No – ambos gritaron y simplemente me voltee, tenia años que nadie me gritaba y cuando digo nadie es nadie

-¿Te subes? – dijo Jasper señalando su moto

-Ni de coña – había pasado tanto tiempo… además traía una falda Gucci y si se manchaba moriría

-¿Entonces? – nos pregunto la pequeña cotilla

-Iremos en mi auto – informe y subí a mi amado auto móvil

Los tres subimos y el camino fue en silencio

Llegamos al hospital y allí estaba James, ¿Qué hacia aquí? Y yo ¿qué coño me traía con las "J"?

-¿James? – le dije cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente cerca

-Al – me dijo el acercándose y tomándome por el codo – tenemos que hablar

-habla entonces – le dije extrañada

-Voy a tener un hijo – dijo con decisión – esto no estaba planeado

-¿Qué?

-Ally no te molestes – yo estaba en shock – fue antes de conocerte, la madre hasta hace poco tiempo me dijo…

-Tranquilo – le dije aun en shock – asi que termino…

-pero… ¿Por qué?

-No permitiré que un bebe se quede sin padre solo por mis caprichos – le di un beso en la mejilla – te quiero

-Gracias eres una buena persona…

-Eso no es verdad – le dijo mi hija

-Bueno ya esta – deje a James con cara de nada y jale a mi hija hasta donde Jasper

-Me parece que tu novio salió defectuoso – se burlo

-Que bien – lo ignore y fui a donde el doctor Sevilla

Al salir tuvimos que esperar para que salieran los resultados. Los tres estábamos molestos, Jasper y yo fumábamos un cigarrillo y Nicole tomaba un pastelillo

-Alice – me llamo el doc.

-¿Qué sucede?

Solo me mostro el papel: ¡POSITIVO!

Jure hasta que las lágrimas comenzaron a desbordarse por mis mejillas

-¿Positivo? – pregunto Jazz llegando a mi lado

Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, me abrazo y no me negué, necesitaba consuelo

-¿Lo ven? – nos dijo Nikki muy segura

Ninguno de los dos respondió, salimos del hospital, yo con cara de nada y Jasper con cara de preocupación

-¿Y qué haremos ahora? – me pregunto

-No lo sé – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir

-¿Aun me amas? – me pregunto tomándome por la cintura

-Si

-¿Enserio? – dijo sorprendido

-Claro que si – le dije nos acercamos y finalmente nos besamos, fue un beso de añoranza, aquel beso había sido muchos años después de todo lo que había pasado y ahora lo tenia entre mis brazos y nadie me lo iba a quitar

-¿Seremos una familia? – nos pregunto Nicole cuando nos separamos

-Claro que si mi amor – le dije y la abrase

-Las amo princesas – Jasper también nos abrazo

Aquella mañana había empezado como una verdadera locura, pero ahora nuevamente tenia a mi hija, al hombre al que amo y esperaba ser feliz ahora si…

¿Quién dijo que la vida era fácil?

* * *

><p><strong>HooLaa de nuevo que estoy aqui otra vez. Este One - Shot se lo dedicare a mi querida hermaniitha 3 ShiiRu 92 3 :O nna os quiieRoO muxOooo espero que os gustase<strong>

**Chicas si os ha gustado espero vuestros reviews y si no les gusto por faaaaaa dejadme vuestros rew... con creiticas && todo hala espero leeros pronto bye :33**

**Gretch Al Maggio :DD**


End file.
